User blog:Wachowman/Fatalities
Wiki Kombat Fatalities Trixter (Trixter points it's hand at Lab as he is engulf in a green ball) Lab: huh? (Trixter than closes it's hand as the ball starts to shrink) Lab: ahh! Ahh! Ahh! (The ball shrinks to the size of a soccer ball as Lab is crushed) (Trixter kicks the ball away) Trixter Wins! Fatality! Joe (Joe summons a hole behind Lab) (Joe then kicks Lab into the hole) Lab: ahg! (Joe summons several monsters and orders them into the hole) (The monsters starts to devourer Lab) Lab: ahg! Ahhh! Joe Wins! Fatality! Wonder (Wonder puts his hands to the sky as a cloud forms over Lab) Lab: huh? (Labs arms are struck off by lightening) Lab: ahh! Ahh! (Lightening then zaps Labs head off as he falls to the ground) Wonder Wins! Fatality! Munkitten (Tiger leaps onto Lab) Lab: ahg! (Tiger starts to devourer Labs face as Lab screams in pain) (Tiger then looks into the air and spits out Labs eyeballs) (Bantha starts to play with the eyeballs while laughing) Munkitten Wins! Fatality! Gliscor (Gliscor jabs his tail through Labs stomach) Lab: uhg! (Gliscor then pulls his tail upward going through Labs upper body) Lab: aaaahhhhg! (Lab falls to the ground with his body in a Y shape) Gliscor Wins! Fatality! ROB (Rob grabs Lab by the neck) Lab: grrk, ack. (Rob uses his other hand to twist Labs neck backward) Lab: uhg! (Rob then let's go of Lab as he falls to the ground) ROB Wins! Fatality! Coupe (A Dalek appears in front of Coupe) Dalek: Exterminate! (The Dalek uses a laser to cut off Labs head) (The Dalek then evaporates the rest of Labs body) (Labs body turns to dust as his head lays on top of it) Coupe Wins! Fatality! Steeler Steeler: aha! (Steeler takes off his transporter and puts it on Lab) Lab: huh? (Steeler then throws his football into the air) (Steeler transports Lab to the football in the middle of the sky) Lab: huh! Ahhhg! (Lab starts to fall to the ground) Lab: Ahhhg! (Lab hits the ground as his limbs splatter across it) (Steeler puts the transporter back on himself) Steeler Wins! Fatality! Lak (Wachow appears and zaps Lak with powers) Lak: aha! (Lak punches his fist into Labs stomach) Lab: gah! (Lak starts to shoot water from his fist while inside Labs stomach) Lab: ahh, ahh, Ahhhg! (Water starts to pour out of Labs eyes, nose, ears, and mouth) (Lak pulls away as Lab falls over) Lak Wins! Fatality Sceptile (Sceptile throws a sharp leaf into Labs head) Lab: gah! (Sceptile then kicks the leaf farther into Labs head) (Sceptile then pulls the leaf out of the upper part of Labs head) (Lab falls to the ground) Sceptile Wins! Fatality! Assy Assy: aha (Assy grabs Labs head) Lab: huh!? (A hidden blade comes out of Assy hand into Labs skull) Lab: gahhh! (Assy then moves his arm around cutting Labs head into pieces) (Labs falls to the ground with his head in multiple pieces) Assy Wins! Fatality! Purple (Purple shoots Lab in the neck) Lab: ack! Ack! (Purple approaches Lab and uses his finger to make him fall over) (Lab falls to the ground gripping his neck) Purple Wins! Fatality! Leandro (Leandro draws a large rock over Lab being held by a rope) Lab: huh? (Leandro then draws a sword which he grabs) (Leandro then cuts the rope with the sword as the rock falls) Lab: gah! (The rock falls on Lab as he is crushed) Leandro Wins! Fatality! Jake (Jake punches Lab in the face) Lab: gah! (Jake then stands on both of Labs feet) Lab: huh? (Jake grabs Labs head and rips it off) (Labs body falls to the ground) Jake Wins! Fatality! Killer (Killer makes himself invisible) Lab: what? (Killer appears behind Lab and puts a knife in his back) Lab: gah! (Killer then pulls the knife out and turns it into a gun) (Killer shoots. Lab in the head as his body falls to the ground) Killer Wins! Fatality! Devil (Devil spawns a hole underneath Lab) (A hand comes up and grabs Lab) Lab: ahg! (The hand pulls Lab into Hell) Devil Wins! Fatality! Mind (Mind starts to stare at Lab) Lab: huh? (Lab lunges for Mind but is kicked in the head before he can hit) Lab: gah! (Mind then stares harder at Lab) (Lab starts to hold his head) Lab: uhg, wha- (Labs head explodes as his body falls to the ground) Mind Wins! Fatality! DWAS (DWAS pulls out his phone an dials a number) Lab: huh? (A limo comes up from behind Lab and rams him in the back) Lab: gah! (DWAS gets in the limo as it drives over the rest of Labs body) DWAS Wins! Fatality! Legion Legion: aha! (Legion pulls out a flag with his face on it) Lab: huh? (Legion sticks the flag down Labs throat which goes through his body) Lab: gahack! (Legion salutes the flag) Legion Wins! Fatality! Noah (All sound turns silent) (Noah pulls out a knife covered in blood) (Noah approaches Lab) (Lab tries to scream but can't hear himself scream) (With one swoop Noah cuts Labs face off) Noah Wins! Fatality! Meat (Meat quickly runs and uses his claws to cut through Lab) Lab: gah! (Meat then turns around and cuts Lab in half) (Both of Labs sides fall to the ground) Meat Wins! Fatality! TK (TK passes Lab a microphone) Lab: *catches the mic* huh? (As Lab looks at the mic the head opens up) (Inside the mic was a hidden gun which shoots Lab in the face) (Lab falls to the ground) TK Wins! Fatality! Patts (Patts uses in invisible force to Pierce Labs stomach) Lab: gah! (Out of no where Lab explodes into pieces) Patts: who said anything about creativity... Patts Wins! Fatality! Category:Blog posts